Bakugan High
by ahsokazami2001
Summary: Monster high x Bakugan crossover


(Frankie's POV)

I walked down the hallways in Monster High talking to Clawdeen wolf. We were talking about normie fashion. Draculaura bumped into us looking a little worried. Clawdeen looked at her.

"Wht's wrong with you, sweetie?" She asked. Dracularura snapped out of it and smiled at us. We could tell something is wrong.

"What's wrong, Dracularua?" I asked. She sighed and her usually perky self is not here.

"I heard the headmistress let a normie in the school," She said. We gasped and she nodded. "Clawd saw someone about are age with straight black hair…Amber/golden eyes and a cold personality. He wore a green under-shirt with a while short-sleeve jacket. He had khakis on and brown shoes. He wore a choker on his neckwhich is abosolublatey a weird fashion statement for a boy normie…" She started to go on and on about the boys clothes.

"Draculara!" I called, "Anything besides his clothes?" She nodded.

"I think he had a six-year-old girl holding his hand!" She looked and her eyes widen. "There he is!"

A boy was like the way Draularua described and he had a six-year-old holding his hand. He looked a little Emo (like what the normie's call that). Though…he is kinda cute…

"Hello girls," The headmistress said, "This is are new student, his name is Shun Kazami, and he's with his yonger sister, Ahsoka.. Please make them feel welcome." We nodded as she left.

Ahsoka smiled at us, "Hi! You're pretty!" She said. I looked at her and smiled.

"Why, thank you!" I said. "Are you a normie?" She looked at me confused. I sighed, "Are you human…?" She smiled.

"Well, I'm-" Shun covered her mouth and glares at me. I flinched in fear.

"Ahsoka, don't tell them," Shun said, "Can you show us around the school?!" We nodded and we showed him and Ahsoka arpins the school. Me and the girls are a little afraid of him.

"This school is so awesome!" Ahsoka said. "I love this! I wanna go here!" I laughed and ruffled her hair.

"You have to wait a little longer, Ahso-" I looked up and sat Shun was glaring at me. I stepped back. "Umm…We have to go to the bathroom!" I said as I dragged Clawdeen and Dracularura to the bathroom.

"What was that for girl?" Clawdeen said.

"That normie boy…He's seems…dangerous…" I said. They looked at me and agreed.

"He look cute, but he's so dangerous! He made Clawd run away!" Clawdeen said. "He seems so harmless for a normie!" We nodded and then his sister walked it.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Nothing sweetie," I said, "We should show your brother around the school." She nodded and we followed her out. When we left the ghouls bathroom I saw Clawd holding Shun by the collar. Clawd looking boiling mad and Shun just stared at him not caring.

"How dare you normie trash come into our school?!" Clawd yelled. Shun spat in his eyes. Clawd dropped Shun.

"I am not trash. At least I do not chase my own tail." Shun said calmly. Clawd threw a punch at Shun but Shun grabbed Clawd's fist before it could make contact with his face. "You are weak. Did you not chase your tail enough today?"

Clawd growled at Shun, "SHUT UP NORMIE!" He ran towards Shun, but he tripped Clawd. Clawd fell on his face. Deuce glared at Shun.

"You'll pay!" Before Deuce could deal a blow I stopped him.

"Deuce! He's not a bad guy!" I said. I saw Clawdeen helped Clawd up.

"Bro," Clawdeen said, "This boy has a sister to take care of! Look at her!" She pointed to Ahsoka who was hugging Shun. Clawd's eyes became softer when he saw the six-year-old.

"I...I'm sorry sweetheart..." He said. Ahsoka smiled at him.

"You are cool mister!" She smiled. He looked at her confused.

"A normie thinks I'm cool?" He sighed.

"We are not humans!" She said. We looked at her.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Me and Nii-Nii are the son and daughter of the Phoenix!" Ahsoka said. We looked at them.

"Really?" I asked. She nodded. Shun's eyes turned into birds eyes and Phoenix wings appeared on his back. Ahsoka smiled as we stared at him. "O-oh m-my g-ghoul...!"

Shun turned back into his normie form. Ahsoka smiled and hugged Shun. He picked her up and put her on his shoulders.

"Come on. Let's go home." Shun said. She nodded and Shun walked out of the building. We were still in shock.

(Shun's POV)

I held Ahsoka in my arms as we walked home. She smiled at me and I stroked her hair. "You are so cute..." I said. She nodded and started to fall asleep.

"I'm tired, Nii-Nii..." She said. I opened the door with my foot and went to her room. I laid her down in her bead and kissed her on the forehead.

"Night princess..." I whispered as she went to sleep. I sat down on the couch and took a book out and started reading.

Then, I heard a knock at the door. I got up and opened it. It was that Frankie girl and another girl. She had red hair and a music note over her eye.

"Hi Shun," Frankie said, "We like to come here and say sorry about what Clawd did earlier. I galred at them and slammed the door in there faces. I sat back down and started to read my book.

I heard another knock at the door. I groaned and opened it. They were still there. "What?!"

"That was rude!" The read haired girl said. I glared at her and grabbed her by the collar.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled. They looked at me with fear in their eyes and ran away. I slammed the door and sat down on the couch.

"Nii-Nii...?" I turned and saw Ahsoka hugging her stuffed bear I got her. I calmed down and hugged her. She smiled and hugged me back. I picked her up and took her back to bed. She looked at me and I sighed.

"It's okay...We won't have to move again because I have a temper..." I said. She nodded and kissed me on the forehead. I smiled and hugged her. "Thank you Ahsoka..." She nodded and fell asleep. I went to my room and took out a picture of my mom.

I put it back and fell asleep.

* * *

**The first ever Monster High and Bakugan crossover! Yay! Hope you like it! I love Monster High! I like I might make a Shun x Operatta side pairing...Oh well! *laughs* Here is the next preview!**

**Preview: _Shun starts his first day at Monster High and Ahsoka seems to be with him! The monsters think that __this is strange when she's suppose to be in Elementry School! And Clawd and Ahsoka finally get to meet properly! Will they become friends or will he hate her like her brother?!_**

**See you next time on "Bakugan High"!**

**-ahsokazami2001.**


End file.
